scribblefandomcom-20200215-history
Scribblenauts
So, you came to the Scribblenauts page on the Scribblenauts Wiki. I bet you think you're pretty clever, don't you? Well, you're in luck. Normally this would just be a page about when the game was released, the platform it's for, who the geniuses at 5th Cell are, et cetera. But this isn't Wikipedia. THIS. IS. SCRIBBLENAAAAAAAAAAUTS! As such, this page will instead be a repository for unclassified awesome. Anything that you think might fit that description DOES fit that description. Post humorous anecdotes or amazing stories from your gameplay. Post pics of famous historical scenarios being reenacted Scribble-style. Post any ludicrous interactions that you don't think someone would be aware of just by look at the pages for all the objects involved. Scribblenauts page hungry. You feed. Eventually, this page will just become so huge and unwieldy and crammed with so many pictures that there will have to be a two-page-long table of contents and anyone who starts at the beginning and reads all the way to the bottom will melt into a puddle of win. If u put a sand worm in water it dies Thus: if you are reading this right now, and you own a copy of Scribblenauts, you must add something to this page. Just click "Edit this Page" at the top. It'll just take a second. Put a * in front of what you add to give it a bullet point. And I'll know if the you looked at this page and didn't add anything. Scribblenauts has many spies. Many spies have many eyes. *Death is not immortal. * In Scribblenauts Remix, the President is immortal. *Mind-control device lets you turn creatures that will kill you friendly. *There are multiple ways of ending the world like making a meteor an dropping it from a height or making a wave or interacting with a nuke/atom bomb. *If you add a sun to the "Space" start screen background, it will turn a delightful shade of baby blue. NO, IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE. DID YOU FORGET WHAT GAME YOU'RE PLAYING? *A mutant, a zombie, a mummy, and Liz falls to pieces when killed. *Type in loituma girl, over nine thousand, weegee, and a bunch more memes. *If you pour water on a witch, she will die. *A FAST RUNNING IMMORTAL CAFFEINATED SUPERSONIC LOYAL FEARLESS WATERPROOF SEAN makes the perfect slave. (It's kinda weak but... good anyways.) Don't make more than 2 or they will obey each other. *In the school background, if you put a tornado at the top, and get wings, you can fly into the tornado which gets you into the top bar, where you can slide around. *If you type in 'facial man', he will come out with a big head. If you type in 'leggy man', he will come out with long, skinny legs. *You can stack people by making them rideable. A good example is a king atop a bunch of slaves or Jeremiah on top of all the other game programmers. You can arrange a stack however you want, but you can't place yourself on the bottom. You can be on top by using the 'ride command'. *Typing Da man gives you a thing with a picture of Maxwell on it. *Typing the word "nothing" will end the game in a sad way. *Jeff Luke eats everything except people and Maxwell, who is not a normal person. *If a Slime eats a small creature, let's say... a Poodle, it grows bigger. *Many phobias are in Super Scribblenauts. It is very funny to see a chromophobic (the fear of color) cat get chased by an angry white mouse. NOTE: An object has to have a color as an adjective for a chromophobic object to fear it (unless it is already programmed to, of course.) *Using maxwells notebook causes you to create a random object with random adjectives. Good way to find new adjectives. *In Super Scribblenauts on the DS, you can regenerate the bar that tells you your limit on creating things by spawning a giant rideable winged frostbreathing creature (can be anything as long as you can ride on it or have it automatically spitting frost). The larger the better, I think. And wings are important. *Metempsychic is a fun adjective. Kill the object with said adjective again and again. *Nathan (the blonde game programmer who is wearing a suit of armor) will protect Maxwell against attacks. *If you're being chased by a bear, drop a rope swing on yourself to keep the bear from getting to you. It works on everthing except an angry Cole Phillips. *I tried to make a birthday party for a realative in Super Scribblenauts. I had cake and birthday candles, but everything set on fire because of it. If you want a lasting birthday party, make everthing immortal. *While playing Super Scribblenauts, I made a shocking discovery. Jeremiah Slaczka is scared of peanuts! Do you think he's allergic to them? *Whatever you do, don't type in Greasy Floral Dragon. It's more aggresive than a normal dragon. It will kill you! *You can play with hostile animals without typing in 'friendly' as an adjective. Hook them up to a chain, then hook the chain to the helicopter. Weeeeeee! *Making something waterproof dosen't work. My waterproof hairdryer blew up Maxwell. *It's kind of fun dressing Maxwell up making him look like videogame characters, such as Team Fortress 2 classes: **Spy- ski-mask, suit, khakis, butterfly knife or revolver. **Pyro- gas mask and flamethrower (Flame retardant suit doesn't work, hazmat suit could possibly be a good replacement. :( ) **Engineer- Hard hat, wrench, overalls. **Gordon Freeman- hazmat suit, glasses/goggles (either works), crowbar, cart. *I wrote "Dick" in the game and it came up with Dick Tracy. *ALLYOURBASEAREBELONGTOUS spawns a replica of the control room from Zero Wing. * Guerrillas can ride gorillas. *Mad Scientists can activate the Large Hadron Collider, killing everything in a black hole. *Many species of dinosaurs are in this game, from the commonly known — like T-Rex or Stegosaurus — to the more obscure — like Shuvuuia or Therizinosaurus. You can even ride on them, but don't make them go near fire — they're terrified of it. *Slave gets you a white dude in a bowtie. Touché, Scribblenauts. Touché. *Give a preist a wizard staff and he's more powerful than god. Give god a watergun, and have him as weak as an ant. *Writing "scribblehotz" makes the Mega64 logo. *It is possible to reenact the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny, not necessarily with all the characters, or with immaculate timing, but it is essentially possible. This has been tried, and although Maxwell does need to stand in for some characters e.g. Batman and some replacements have to be made e.g. Jackie Chan must become Karate sensei, it is surprisingly similar to the real thing. *If you glue a chainsaw to a pool cue and then hold it, you start to lift yourself up as you wave it about. *Putting a werewolf into any vehicle with a weapon is downright hilarious. *Maids will activate home electronics such as the lamp or heater. If your heater is on and you summon her, she assumes it's because you were too lazy to go turn it off yourself''.'' *Turn a Centaur on a water vehicle by putting a diving mask on it. *You can make a gorilla ride a horse, but you can't make a horse ride a gorilla. *You can ride a shrunken bike underwater without a scuba. *Apparently you can read someone's emoticon by using a JAM BLOCK. *It is possible to make a shark with laser beams on its head. *Its fun to challenge kings to basketball games with your homies. * *Locksmiths don't open locks... *Pterodactyls eat squirrels like a fat guy eats cake! * Ur mom is in the game, 'she' spawns as a zombie. * I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE is in the game, It turns out to be a guy with spikey hair who jumps a lot. * You can lasso a tornado. * You do NOT need keys to open cages. * There is no alcoholic beverages in the game, but there is a drunk. * Politicians don't respond to having bills thrown at them... * Rick Astley is in the game if you type in RickRoll. He is just like a regular man, but he explodes after about 5 seconds. * If you summon a "zoo" you will get a zoo. This zoo makes monkey sounds.If you interact with this zoo, you will get a monkey. If you make a banana tree for this monkey he will eat a banana from the tree. He will not eat the other unless you pick him up with your stylus or incite him in other ways. He's on a diet, ya know? *Spawning a gamer and a virgin makes the same thing: a gamer. *Bomb shelters don't protect against bombs. *Surgeons eat bandages. Yuck! *Cannibals eat corpses, organs, and body parts. *Shrinking a Bicycle using a Shrink ray or Shrink magic and then riding it and holding on to a Magnet will cause Maxwell to spin into the air out of control in a mad spiral. *Give any humanoid that can carry things a Streamer and then another Streamer, pick up the first one and put it back on him and continue doing this about ten times or so, eventually that character will fly off into the sky. *Priests are pretty much indestructible and if you put poison near him he will eat/drink it. *An Edy can kill you even in the title screen he also becomes a Mutant after dropping a radioactive metal on him, he can also be ridden on if a saddle is put on him, while riding on him, if you approach an object it identifies as food (including people and monsters) you will temporarily lose control of him and he will rush up to eat the object. After eating three objects it will go to sleep forcing you off its back, if it wakes up and you are nearby, it will immediately devour you. *It takes six helium balloons to make Maxwell fly. *George Washington will pick up and wear a nose ring! Abraham Lincoln will try to wear a nose ring, but can't since he is already wearing a hat! *If you enter "Cable Guy", you get Larry the Cable Guy. *If you make a projectile weapon harmless, the projectile will go through EVERYTHING! **An effective strategy is to make a harmless tranquilizer gun; it will shoot through walls and can make entire crowds fall asleep! **Objects with this adjective will make objects flinch slightly as they pass through them, but will not damage them. **Objects that cause effects will still cause that effect, but you CANNOT make a harmless AND deadly object. That would be ludicrous. *Silverfish will follow Maxwell around with a "?" emote. They are the most adorable insects ever. *Dog+saddle+glue(is to attach saddle)+fishing pole+Handcuffs+Meat=Epic win slash ride... can kill you on the title screen though, but is fully controllable. *Aperture Science is proud to announce inclusion of portal technlogy in this game. However, our portals will NOT send unkillable alien abominations after you. We promise. We will now stop enhancing the truth BZZT-KKKKH-GARBLE. *Use a Water guns to make Hostile Humanoids useless....Or make a picture on a Easel/Paper. *Priests eat Lol wuts. *A panda can ride a panda and ride a panda and so on until you can't spawn anymore objects. You can ride it, making it almost a circle. *Get something you can hold on to, then attach a saddle or neogaf to it using glue or bubblegum, now you can spawn any person and let him ride it while you move around swinging the person round and round. Don't swing him/her too hard or he/she will fall off. *You can put a saddle on a saddle on a saddle...making it higher each time. *Ride a shrinked neogaf and i'll look like you are riding on nothing. *Vegetarians eat meat. *Edison isn't actually coded as hostile to anything just to find everything edible. If you make him hostile, for example by dropping a steel spike on him, he breaths fireballs! *Write Wormhole (intergalactic) and it will spawn a creature after awhile. *Try to jump over a Hover Tank while It's busted, you will kick it! *If you line up all the presidents (inclunding president) sometimes they will debate. If you make any of them into bad presidents using bad potion, George Washington will punch him. Note: George won't punch himself, but if bad George Washington is standing next to him, he will punch him! *If you want to see something or some one totally freak out, use a rope to attach what ever their afraid of to thier body. They'll run around in terror! *If you put an Lol wut on maxwell, summon a Priest, and give him a weapon, you have a body guard, but he dies to the Kraken. *When someone is eating something in their hands, you can drag him away and he'll drop the food. It's funny to make him drop it before he can eat it. *I've realized that you can't kick anything, including a soccer ball. *Werewolfs run from silver. *In the German Version, if you type in F the Game ask you if you meant F. Choose F and the game asks again and again and again... *Ooze, ghost and the vampire cannot be killed by other creatures. (There are a few exceptions.) *For some reason Maxwell is able to ride a Torpedo but it cannot move or do anything, even when in water. *Ever heard of the phrase "multiplying like rabbits?" Well then, put two rabbits next to each other! *If you type in the phrase EPIC FAIL, you get an atom bomb. *Typing "humuhumunukunukuapua'a" summons a type of small fish *Shrunken projectile launchers fire full-size projectiles.Due to this,shrunken stealth bombers drop bombs at least 5x their size. *Lawn gnomes and garden gnomes are invincable with the exceptian of black holes, meteors, nukes, etc. *Ya know maxwell NEVER changes the expression on his face? Well this is not true. Hop into a triplane and sometimes (this does not mean it will happen the first time), he will make a face like he is chinese and angry (you have to be on the ground). **Put an airplane. Place siren (creature) in the front and gamer in the back. **Give Maxwell a Gas mask and a Hazmat Suit. Put uranium on one side of maxwell and a hazmat handler on the other. the guy picks up the uranium, and maxwell flips over and dies... * Kill a cow and the cow will turn into ground beef. Summon another cow and it will eat the groundbeef. The cow will turn hostile and die a few seconds later. *Sandworms are the only creatures I know that, once angered, will keep following you, even at a distance. *Its fun to drop a toaster in water... it kills all underwater enimies AND gives you a free loaf of bread! *Bomb shelters ARE immune to black holes. *I wrote "red bull gives you wings" and it gave me wings. Nuff' said. * If you type a Leprechaun in and then place gold nearby, he runs to it really fast and protects it. If you go anywhere near the gold, he attacks you. *Giant wasp + white wedges glued on the wasps tummy = BEEDRILL! * Attach chain to stilts, put them on. Attach chain to staff, wield it. Try getting anywhere. * If you make Chaingun, and make Fairy Godmother, and you shoot the Chaingun at the Fairy Godmother, then she will turn all of the bullets into roses which don't go on the meter and you can't move them around because it counts as you not having made them, and if you do it for a long enough time the game will freeze. *A guide to making pets: **Make something awesome. **Tame it. **Shrink it. **Repeat process *In Super Scribblenauts, a Super Scribblenaut creates winged bathtubs, turns giant when hit by attacks, and turns projectiles and weapons into exploding Starites. They are very hard to kill. *You can get a fireman to run over anybody in his path if you place him in a racecar with a board glued to the front and then glue an axe to the front of the board. *You can kill the kracken with TWO TOASTERS! * Tiny supersonic flying dangerous blue tank is the ultimate vehicle. * If you put "Force Field" you will be pushed unless you try to pick up and put it to Maxwell. * Force field beats death. * You can't kill Goliath with a slingshot. * HOW TO TURN MAXWELL INTO/CREATE YOUR FAVORITE VIDEO GAME PEOPLEZ!!! ** Give maxwell Red Hat, Mustache, Overalls, White Gloves,and Flying Brown Shoes. It's-a Mario! ** Colossal Yellow Hungry Dot. You can write Red, Blue, Pink, and Orange Ghosts, and maybe some cherries, Pacman! ** Green Santa Hat + Sword + Black Shoes + Green Shirt + Brown Tights= Link. ** Make Kirby with Round, Large, Living, Hungry, Cute Pink Ball. * If you spwan anything with the adjective "pregnant" before it, it will bounce for a minute then produce a baby version of itself. It will then be identified as "motherly, skinny ____" and the baby version will be a very tiny dupplicate! * Electric nail gun is the BEST weapon! *Type in "it." *If you stick a bunch of things to a cow, it will eventually explode and you'll end up with dead ground beef. * "Orly" "Yarly" and " owai" all spawn owls. This is a reference to the O RLY? meme. *Surprisingly, T-Rex beats Edy in one hit. * If you type in "something" you get a weird rolling pin thing. * Anything in Super Scribblenauts can be given a monocle and a top hat by having the adjective "gentlemanly". This can even be given to non-sentinent object, like a bomb. * Capture projectiles in midair! Telekinetic Hypnotic _____ and then start shooting whatever you want around it and it will hover them in the air surrounding it. Some projectiles are temporary and disappear/explode on their own in a few seconds though. * A Scribblehotz makes some creatures confused, which stops them from attacking you. * a resurrecting grenade that you drag around with harmless animatter can kill anything and destroy everything that is not invincible * glue an immovable brick to the shots fired by weapons to freeze them in mid air, it helps to trap them in a fence of air vents *If you use bread on a cat it creates a blackhole *If you make a flying wheelchair, ride, and land on a spiked crusher you can fly into a tar pit and into the ground. Make a dunk tank *If you make an invisible bike and drop it on something until in turns over you can jump on it and it makes you look like you floating in midair *If you make something suicidal and you make cyanide the object will use the cyanide *If you make quixote he will attack a windmill *Make one super batter three super cookie doughs and a stove. Cook one batter and one cookie dough and stick them all into the stove. Open the stove *If you modify an explosive object with the adjective burning it won't explode. *If you stick cooking oil/peanut oil/canola oil in a microwave and open the microwave it will explode *Make an exploding jawbreaker. If you spawn any kind of person he/she will explode when it eats it. It works with other food *If you make anything tasty people will eat it *If you position any two antimatter a right in super scribblenauts and you place a person in the middle or even yourself it/you can't move *If you place a time traveler near a time machine, it will destroy it-and then die because of the time parodox. Category:In super scribblenauts, Flaming, Invincible, Magic guns shoot out rabbits and doves without even shooting someone. (Note: They cannot be dragged into the trash. They can only be killed.) Category:Sean Wisseler is even afraid of his/her own species. Category:Sean Wissler is even scared of him/herself. Category:Kraken